1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handrail means of a bed frame, and in particular to a handrail means of a bed frame in which a safe shield is provided additionally in the handrail of the bed frame.
2. Description of Prior Art
In designing a bed frame, the most important thing of all is the safety of the user. Further, the safety and convenience in use are also important factors in design. The bed frame can be used not only in a sickbed of a hospital, but also an emergent bed frame on an ambulance. In addition, the coefficient of safety of the bed frame cannot be ignored because accidental carelessness will cause damage to the patient for the second time and even lead to death in serious cases. Therefore, in designing a bed frame, the comfort, safety and convenience in the operation of the user should be firstly taken into consideration. In order to prevent the user from turning his/her body over unconsciously and prevent an infant from falling out of the bed frame, the designer often provides handrails on both sides of the bed frame so as to avoid the possible danger.
Further, during the first aid process or when installing a life-support system, the handrail often obstructs the working of the medical personnel. Also, when the family member cares for the patient to turn over or clean his/her body, the handrail also obstructs the action of the family member. Therefore, a handrail lifting means for lifting or lowering the handrail is now provided on the bed frame, which is an important improvement in the fabrication thereof at the current stage. In order to smooth the movement of the handrail, the conventional handrail is designed to have a larger space for action, which makes the gap between the handrail and the bed frame too large and thus may cause a danger easily. Therefore, it is necessary to improve the drawbacks of prior art.
Therefore, in view of the drawbacks of the above-mentioned conventional art, the inventor proposes the present invention to overcome the above problems based on his expert experience and deliberate researches.